This invention generally pertains to a fiber optic tap connector and method. Generally, in using fiber optics, it is desirable to tap off an optical signal from the fiber optic line between emitter and detector points without causing a significant loss in the original signal. This is done using either a passive tap connector or an active tap connector. An active tap connector generally includes a semiconductor device which converts the optical signal to an electrical signal while a passive tap connector merely taps into the fiber optic line.
Prior fiber optic taps have generally been very complex and expensive. Additionally, many have required a trained technician for installation. Some fiber optic taps have required that the fiber optic line be polished in addition to tapping. Others have used various liquids so that the fiber optic line can be tapped in a medium having the same index of refraction. Many present applications require a fiber optic tap which is inexpensive, simple, and relatively easy to install.